my_little_boy_harry_styles_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Idk
Hayden James Styles (Born: July 13, 2003) is an Irish-English Model, actor, singer-songwriter, and multi-instrumentalist. He became famous as a child actor for his role as Kevin McCallister in the family comedy Home Alone (2013) and its sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (2015). He is also known for his roles in The Impossible (2012), Parental Guidance (2012), Devil's Knot (2013), St. Vincent (2014), Midnight Special (2016), The Good Son (2016), The Nutcracker (2016), The Book Of Henry (2017), and Stephen King's feature film It (2017). He is regarded as the most successful child actor since Shirley Temple. Preceded by his first debut single, "All These Things", his debut album, Please Don't Tell... was released on February 17, 2016 Styles was born in Mulingar, Westmeath, Ireland. His father Harry Styles, is a singer, known for being a member of One Direction. His mother Keira Murphy (neè Horan), cousin of One Direction member, Niall Horan. Harry Styles has sole custody of Hayden Styles, Styles visits his mother every month. Both parents were just who were both children themselves at the time of his birth. Styles was raised in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, as that's where his father, aunt, and grandmother resided at the time of his birth, before moving to London, England when his father's career took-off. He attended Hermitage Primary School, from Reception to Year 4, Gatehouse School from Year 4 to Year 6, he currently attends St. Thomas More Catholic School where he is a student in Year 10. Modelling In August 2006, Film As a very young child, Styles had always aspired to be a singer, but before he could pursue that career, he also found a love for acting. Styles began acting at the age of 5, appearing in theatres plays at comedy clubs in England. He rose to international fame with his lead role as Kevin McCallister in the blockbuster film Home Alone (2013), He reprised the role of Kevin in the 2015 sequel Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Styles also star-hosted Saturday Night Live in late 2014, with One Direction being the musical guest. Styles is one of the highest paid and most powerful actors, child or adult, in the entire movie business. Music Styles was known for posting videos of him singing on his Instagram account, showing his vocal power at the young age he was. On March 19, 2014, Styles met with Fall Out Boy Bassist, Pete Wentz. Wentz who is one of Styles’ idols, has seen videos of him singing and wanted to set up a meeting with his record label, DCD2 and talk to Fueled By Ramen about a meeting with them as well. Wentz stated that he’d watched Styles’ singing videos and thought he had an amazing voice, and wanted to sign him. The meeting took place on July 22, 2014. In Los Angeles, California. On March 5, 2015, Styles signed a three-album contract with Fueled By Ramen for 20 million dollars, also signing with DCD2. As of today, Styles was the last person signed by Wentz’s label. Styles recorded his album in, Las Vegas, Nevada. London, England, and on May 3, 2015. Recorded concluded on May 28, 2015. Yet he didn't return home to London, England until June 5. On October , 2015. Styles posted a photo of the cover art for his debut single "Youth", on his social media accounts with the link to YouTube for the music video. Many people who know Styles, claim he is a very caring, sweet, and a selfless boy, he's always putting peoples happiness before his own. He's a very grateful and non-greedy boy, and has shown it from a young age, with his Christmas list only having a minimum of 5 presents or less. However, don't get his sweet act caught in your mind, he's also good at putting you in your place, when angry he can be terrifying, being able to scare the biggest of men away. Styles has said that he has been diagnosed with ADHD and was prescribed medication for the condition at the age of 5-years-old. Vocal Range Styles vocal range consisting of four octaves and seven notes (D2 - C7), displayed with live and studio notes. This is one of the most amazing register for a tenor singer of all time. He is one of the greatest singers of our generation.